A method is described for the partial synthesis of saturated mixed-chain phosphatidylcholines of a high degree (typical 99 mole percent) of purity. This procedure has been designed to eliminate the contamination of the mixed-chain product by symmetric chain phosphatidylcholine and the mixed-chain isomer of the desired product, the two principal impurities introduced by previous techniques. This high degree of purity is obtained by employing a method designed for the complete enzymatic hydrolysis of the C-2 fatty acyl moiety in saturated symmetric phosphatidylcholines and a new technique for the acylation of lysophosphatidylcholines employing the catalyst 4-pyrrolidinopyridine. The versatility of this new procedure is illustrated with the synthesis of several saturated mixed-chain phosphatidylcholines.